The invention relates to a heat exchanger arrangement and to a cooling system.
Coolers and heat exchangers used as heat sinks for electrical components are known, especially those which are formed by several layers stacked on top of one another. Joining the individual layers to one another using so-called DCB (direct copper bond) technology is also known here.
The object of the invention is to devise a heat exchanger arrangement which is suitable for cooling, heating, and which has improved efficiency.
A "cooler" or "microcooler" for the purposes of the invention generally means a "heat exchanger" which is used for heating or cooling and through which a heat-transporting medium flows, preferably a liquid medium (for example, water).